


Oh brother

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lazy world building but it’s still good I promise, idk how to tag, its kinda cute, soonyoung is Seungcheol’s younger brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Seungcheol’s mom gets married and he gets a new stepbrother. Jihoon, Seungcheol’s best friend since childhood, finds Soonyoung interesting. He’s relieved his best friends new family won’t be threatening his place with them. If anything, it’s pulling him closer.





	Oh brother

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so o don’t really know what this is l, but I’m just gonna roll with it.

“So she’s really gonna do it? Your mom is really gonna marry him?” 

 

“I think so. She’s been a lot happier with him around. I hope she says yes.” 

 

Jihoon and his best friend, Seungcheol, are leaning against the trunk of Seungcheol’s Jeep. It’s Friday, and they just got out of baseball practice. Jihoon’s inquiring about Seungcheol’s mom, who’s just been proposed to by her new(ish) boyfriend. Jihoon knows they haven’t been dating very long, but he himself has seen how much happier his friend’s mom has been, so it’s not really his place to judge. 

 

“You’d really be okay with that?” He asks curiously, no malice in his voice. 

 

“Yeah. He’s been nice to us. Plus, it’s not like the guy has to raise me or be my dad or anything. I’ll be going to university after this year, so it couldn’t be too bad to have him around,” his friend reasons. 

 

“Fair enough,” Jihoon relents. 

 

Jihoon might seem nosy-or even rude-for all of his questioning, but Seungcheol and his mom have been something of a second family to Jihoon. Jihoon’s parents, while loving enough, are both doctors and never around much. 

 

Seungcheol is a year older than Jihoon; the two boys were practically brothers: skinning their knees in Seungcheol’s driveway as kids and nearly drowning each other in the pool as a source of entertainment.

 

Seungcheol’s mom was friend’s with Jihoon’s parents, so they never felt any jealousy or bitterness over the woman more or less stepping in to take their place. They didn’t like that it was necessary, but they cared more about making sure their only child could always have what he needed. And he did. Jihoon had always gotten the things he wanted, but he never asked for much. 

 

So, Jihoon was only naturally concerned about the man proposing to Choi Seulgi. 

 

“Although,” Seungcheol starts, a bit nervously. “He does have a son I haven’t met.” 

 

“Wait. What? How could you not have met him? Has your mom met him?” Jihoon definitely feels like he’s been thrown for a loop. 

 

Seungcheol looks out across the parking lot. The sun is setting and the rest of their team has already left. “She has. His name is Soonyoung. She said he’s a year younger than you, and he’s really ‘charming and adorable,’” Seungcheol rolls his eyes. 

 

Jihoon snorts. “I wonder what that means.”

 

“He’s probably a dork. I just hope he’s not  _ too  _ much of a dork,” Seungcheol whines. 

 

“Oh yeah, because we can’t have a dorky stepbrother ruining the reputation of  _ Choi Seungcheol _ , school heartthrob,” Jihoon says sarcastically. “Not like we aren’t already friends with Junhui and Seokmin, two of the biggest dorks in this town.”

 

Seungcheol chuckles. “Don’t forget Wonwoo. The other day he kept telling me random bug facts with the biggest grin on his face.”

 

“I bet Mingyu was giving him heart eyes the whole time too,” Jihoon cackles. 

 

“He totally was,” Seungcheol confirms. 

 

The two laugh about their choice of friends. They’re an interesting bunch. None of them really have much in common personality-wise, yet still somehow manage to be the closest group of people. Eventually, they start talking about their plans for later that night, completely forgetting the topic of Seungcheol’s mom and his possible new step-brother. 

 

**—————————————————————-**

 

About a week after the conversation in the school parking lot, Seungcheol’s mom finally agrees to her boyfriend’s proposal. Kwon Jaehyun wastes no time in marrying his fianceé. In just a short few months, the two are getting married, and Seungcheol couldn’t be happier for his mom. 

 

Jihoon is just as happy. At the wedding, he watches as the woman who practically raised him cries at the alter, a glowing smile spread across her face.  

 

Seungcheol stands tall and proud among the other groomsmen. The best man, a boy with red hair, is smiling so much his entire face squishes together in a way that reminds Jihoon of a hamster. He guesses that he must be Soonyoung, Jaehyun’s son. 

 

Jihoon later learns that his initial assumption is correct. Seungcheol introduces Jihoon to Soonyoung at the reception, where the three of them dance, stuff their faces, and attempt to snatch some alcohol from the open bar. Soonyoung fits in well and Jihoon’s relieved. To be completely honest, he was a bit worried that Soonyoung would be replacing Jihoon’s spot in the Choi household, but he sees now that that won’t be happening. 

 

The rest of the night goes quickly. Jihoon and Soonyoung have a dance off at some point, and Seungcheol sobs like a baby while giving his speech. 

 

—————————-—————————————

 

Jihoon still spends most of his time at Seungcheol’s house. The only difference is that Soonyoung will occasionally join them. He’s a bit reserved, not quite sure of how he should act around his new brother and said brother’s best friend. They do homework, play video games, and binge watch anime together. Jihoon thinks Soonyoung is a good kid; He always says hi in the hallway at school. 

 

Jihoon’s surprised one day when he walks past the cafeteria during his free period to find Soonyoung at the middle of a big group of people, mid-story with his excited voice booming and arms flying in all directions. Jihoon’s never seen him act like this around him. He wonders just how much he doesn’t know about the other, but doesn’t think about it for too long. 

 

The rest of the year goes by in a similar manner. Jihoon and Seungcheol spend time with their other friends when they aren’t at baseball practice. It isn’t until the end of the year that Jihoon finds himself at the Choi household without Seungcheol present. 

 

His best friend is currently at some type of pre-season orientation for the university he will be attending the following school year with his baseball scholarship. Jihoon likes baseball enough, but he doesn’t plan on going to university for it. 

 

Jihoon hadn’t wanted to go to his own home; it’s empty and devoid of any of the good snacks he knows he can find at the other's house, so he lets himself in with the key he knows is kept under the welcome mat. His head is in the pantry when he’s startled. 

 

“ _ Ohmygod- _ Jihoon?” Soonyoung nearly shrieks. 

 

Jihoon hits his head on a shelf. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he grumbles, reaching up to rub the sore spot on his head. “I didn’t know anyone was home,” he says, already feeling defensive. 

 

“I could say the same thing. I thought you were a burglar! I was ready to call 911,” Soonyoung tries to sound accusing, but his reddening ears give away how embarrassed he is. 

 

“Sorry, kid,” Jihoon offers, pulling out a can of soda and popping it open. The carbonation fizzles in the quiet. 

 

“What are you even doing here? Seungcheol’s not home,” Soonyoung wonders aloud. 

 

“I know. I was looking for something to eat,” Jihoon explains, gesturing to the drink in his hand.  

 

Soonyoung looks like he doesn’t quite understand, but doesn’t ask for clarification. “Okay… I just made some mini tacos, if you wanna share?” 

 

“Hell yeah. I fuckin  _ love _ mini tacos.” Jihoon follows Soonyoung as he leads him to his room. 

 

Jihoon’s never seen Soonyoung’s room before. It used to be the “storage room,” which is code for “throw all the crap in there and keep the door shut so it looks like the house is clean.” 

 

It looks like a proper bedroom now. Soonyoung’s bedding is a shade of red that matches his hair, and Jihoon wonders if it was a conscious decision or if it’s just his favorite color. The rest of the furniture is a dark wood that makes the room feel cozy. 

 

Soonyoung gestures to a plate stacked with too many mini tacos for one person. As they eat, they end up talking about how Soonyoung feels about his new school and family. 

 

“I really like it here. I was nervous at first. I thought Seungcheol would hate me. He seemed pretty intimidating when I first met him, but I guess after watching him cry at the wedding I haven’t been so scared,” he admits. 

 

Jihoon snickers at the memory. “He likes to look tough, but he’s really a huge teddy bear.” 

 

Soonyoung laughs. “He really is. How long have you two been together?” 

 

Jihoon’s face contorts with confusion. “I’m sorry. What?” 

 

Soonyoung’s ears begin turning red, a shade rivaling that of his hair and comforter. He looks down awkwardly, picking at loose thread. “Aren’t you two dating?” 

 

“Oh god no,” Jihoon bursts out laughing. 

 

Soonyoung’s whole face turns a dark shade of crimson. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to assume anything. You guys are just always together and if you aren’t with each other then you’re talking about each other.” Soonyoung says, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“It’s fine. You aren’t the first person to think we’re dating. We’ve just been best friends since-like- forever. But Seungcheol isn’t really my type,” Jihoon waves dismissively. 

 

“Right,” Soonyoung nods, looking like he might’ve lost something in translation. 

 

“I prefer guys that I haven’t take a shit in a bucket.” Jihoon laughs at his own joke. 

 

“O-oh,” Soonyoung clearly wasn’t expecting that. 

 

“I mean, to be fair, we were really young. But that was disgusting. There’s no going back from that,” Jihoon reasons. 

 

“Naturally,” Soonyoung laughs back. 

 

“What about you?” Jihoon suddenly asks. 

 

“Me?” Soonyoung points to himself, as if Jihoon might be asking someone else. 

 

“Yep.” Jihoon stretches along the bed, staring up at the ugly popcorn ceiling. 

 

“I guess I prefer people with passion,” Soonyoung confesses. 

 

“Kinky,” Jihoon responds without missing a beat. 

 

“N-not like that,” Soonyoung stutters. “I mean I’m attracted with people who are passionate about their interests and are willing to work for what they want. Indifference and passivity aren’t attractive,” he clarifies, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“That’s...actually really sweet,” Jihoon concedes. 

 

“Thanks.” Soonyoung sighs a breath of relief. 

 

“So what are  _ you  _ passionate about?” Jihoon probes. 

 

“Dance,” Soonyoung answers easily and almost immediately. 

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “You any good?”

 

“Do you not remember our dance off?” 

 

Jihoon laughs quietly, remembering how they had both nearly broken a bone trying to upstage each other at the wedding. “Yeah. I guess you’re pretty good.”

 

“I sure hope so,” Soonyoung says seriously, almost wistfully, but doesn’t elaborate. “Are you passionate about anything, Jihoon?” 

 

“Music,” he announces, pride flowing through him when he thinks about the music he creates. 

 

“You any good?” Soonyoung parrots back at him, cheekily.  

 

“I sure hope so,” Jihoon jests. 

 

They both laugh for a minute before Jihoon speaks again. “I like making music. I like singing, writing and producing songs.”

 

“Are you secretly a soundcloud rapper or something?” Soonyoung says half-joking. 

 

“Or something,” Jihoon answers mysteriously. 

 

“No way.” Soonyoung sits up, giving him a look of disbelief. “What’s your soundcloud?”

 

“Woozi_17.” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why he tells him. Not many people outside of his friend group know that the account belongs to him, and while he likes Soonyoung well enough, he isn’t sure how trustworthy the younger is. 

 

“All of the songs on there are written and produced by me, but not all of the vocals are mine,” he elaborates. 

 

“I’ll have to listen to them soon,” the boy says, satisfied with the new information. “What’s Woozi mean?”

 

“Ah, it’s an old nickname,” Jihoon waves the question away dismissively. He might’ve told Soonyoung about his music, but doesn’t feel it’s necessary to explain how he got the nickname from his parents, how it made him feel special and loved by them no matter how rarely he got to be with them. 

 

“Woozi…” Soonyoung tries out the sound of it. “I like it. It suits you.”

 

“Thanks.” Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to blush a bit. 

 

Downstairs the front door opens and the voices of Seulgi, Jaehyun, and Seungcheol flood the house. 

 

“Guess that’s my cue to go,” Jihoon says, getting up from where he was laying. “Thanks for the food.” 

 

Soonyoung waves to him from his spot still on the bed, a kind smile making his cheeks bunch up. “Any time, Woozi.” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t let anyone call him that except his parents. It’s what makes the nickname so meaningful, but hearing Soonyoung say it, he can’t help but smile at the sound of it. The other boy’s smile is too genuine, too sweet, and Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to ask him not to call him that. So he nods and slips out of the room. 

 

—————————-—————————————

 

Christmas that year is similar to how it always is. It’s Jihoon’s favorite day of the year because his parents always make it a priority to both be home for the holiday, which is a small miracle in itself. 

 

They start the morning early with store bought pastries, coffee, and a mini Hallmark movie marathon. They exchange gifts around 1pm. Jihoon gives his mom a locket with a picture of him on one side and his parents on the other. She cries and tells him that she’ll never take it off. He gives his dad a year’s subscription to a fancy medical magazine, which his mom makes him promise to share. Jihoon then gives both of them Ipod Minis that he downloaded some of their favorite songs onto: including some of his own. 

 

Jihoon’s parents give him a new guitar. It’s beautiful, in Jihoon’s opinion. It’s the exact red, electric guitar that he’s been eyeing for months. He suspects Seungcheol helped play a hand in his parents decision to buy it. They also gift him with a new set of headphones. He thanks them both in earnest. 

 

“You can thank us by agreeing to play us something with it later at the Choi’s,” they negotiate. 

 

“Deal,” Jihoon agrees easily, not looking up from staring in awe at the guitar. 

 

Part of Christmas tradition is for the Lee’s and Choi’s to spend the evening together. They even exchange gifts. 

 

When they arrive around 3:30, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon up to his room, as per tradition, and shows off the new baseball equipment he got. Jihoon whistles. 

 

“Looks sweet,” he comments. 

 

“Oh, it is,” his friend marvels. 

 

“Where’s the kid?” Jihoon asks. 

 

“Hm? Oh, Soonyoung? Probably downstairs with the adults. Should we rescue him?” Seungcheol wonders. 

 

“That’d probably be the right thing to do,” Jihoon speculates. 

 

“Lee Jihoon? Thinking about ‘the right thing to do?’ Who even are you,” Seungcheol gasps. He’s only answered by a pillow to the face and the door closing behind Jihoon, who returns shortly with Soonyoung in tow. 

 

The three of them play video games in Seungcheol’s room until dinner is announced. The families sit together at the table, a feast laid out before them. Jihoon’s thoughts drift to how much has changed since last Christmas. 

 

It’s nice though, the change. Jihoon’s happy for Mrs. Choi and he’s glad nothing has really changed. He’s happy to now know Soonyoung too, who Jihoon doesn’t realize he’s been staring at until the other is raising his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Woozi?” He asks questioningly. 

 

Jihoon’s face flushes and he quickly snaps out of his daydreams. Thankfully no one seems to have heard Soonyoung except him. “What?” He mumbles, not meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung gives him a funny look. 

 

“Yeah. Just tired,” he lies. 

 

After dinner, the families move back into the living room together to exchange small gifts. 

 

Jihoon’s parents give Seungcheol’s a bottle of fancy wine. In return, they’re given expensive travel mugs stuffed with gift cards to various coffee shops. Oh yeah, Seulgi definitely knows what his parents  need want. 

 

Jihoon gives Seungcheol a new video game. Seungcheol gives him a new notebook, which Jihoon desperately needed because his current lyric book is close to full. 

 

“Thanks. I think I got everything I wanted this year,” Jihoon chuckles. 

 

“I hope not everything. I still haven’t given you my present yet,” Soonyoung interjects, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Oh. Shit I-”

 

“ _ Language”  _ his mom interjects. 

 

“I didn’t get you anything,” Jihoon says, ashamed. 

 

“That’s fine. I didn’t really expect anything,” Soonyoung says, reaching behind him to get Jihoon’s gift. He hands Jihoon a large, wrapped box. “It’s, um, a bit strange? I’m not sure you’ll like it, but you like music and Seungcheol said you don’t have one, so...yeah.”

 

Jihoon takes the box and unwraps it to find a record played inside with several records laid nearly on top. “Wow…”Jihoon marvels. “Thanks, Soonyoung. I love it.” 

 

Soonyoung lets out a breath of relief and smiles proudly. “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure what music you would like, so I picked some of my personal favorites. If you don’t like them I put the receipt in there.” 

 

“I’m sure you have great taste in music,” Jihoon smiles gratefully at him. 

 

“Speaking of music,” Jihoon’s dad interrupts, “I believe someone promised to play for us.”

 

And so the night ends with Jihoon playing an accompaniment to the family’s’ tone deaf renditions of Christmas classics. 

 

When they finally part ways, it involves lots of hugging. Jihoon is crushed between Seulgi and Jaehyun before being tossed into Seungcheol’s crushing grip. Next is Soonyoung. The hug is slightly awkward, neither of them being familiar with such close contact.

 

Jihoon realizes, for the first time, just how much taller Soonyoung is than him. He also notices-a bit startled-how nice Soonyoung smells and how strong his arms are without being overwhelming. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Woozi,” Soonyoung whispers to him. 

 

Jihoon can hear the soft smile in his voice. It sends a pleasant warmth through his body, and he’s sure he’s blushing redder than his sweater by the time they separate. He thinks he mumbles back a ‘Merry Christmas’ before stumbling out of the door behind his parents, but he’s not entirely sure. 

 

He might be a bit in shock. He might be a bit in denial. He might be a bit infatuated with his best friend’s younger brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y’all think? Should I continue this? Lmk and don’t forget to drop a kudos/comment
> 
> Twt: @DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
